B&B Christmas Carols
by AnnMagda
Summary: Here's a collection of Christmas Carols about our favorite B&B characters! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!
1. Away In A Mansion

Author's Note: I got this idea from the poster Eight at the Soapcentral B&B Board. I thought it would be fun to make some more B&B themed Christmas carols, so here goes!

Away in a Mansion (Ode to B&B Holidays)

Away in a mansion  
>On top of a hill<br>The family is feasting  
>(except Baby Will).<p>

See enemies smiling  
>And sharing their bread<br>And praising their neighbor  
>While wishing them dead.<p>

See Pammie and Charlie  
>Preparing the meal.<br>They slave in the kitchen -  
>It's part of the deal.<p>

While all of the credit  
>Goes to Hope alone<br>Where she is presiding -  
>A Queen on her throne.<p>

This glorious season  
>Of love and good cheer<br>And joy and forgiveness  
>Is finally here!<p>

Make peace with all mankind,  
>inviting them in,<br>to share this occasion…  
>UNLESS THEY ARE QUINN!<p> 


	2. Aly's Christmas Carol (I Saw Mommy)

I Saw Mommy As A Floating Head

I saw Mommy as a floating head  
>In a sphere of golden light, it's true!<br>You may think I lost my mind  
>Or that I need to unwind,<br>But I can see her hovering  
>by the eggnog, I'm not blind!<p>

Now, I see Mommy bend her floating head  
>Trying to get a bite of Pammy's stew.<br>She wears a snow white Santa's beard...  
>Don't tell me that I'm weird!<br>Just watch out, or she will come for you!


	3. Hope's Lament (Have Yourself)

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Hope's Lament)

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Merrier than I<br>All I ever do is sit around and cry.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Glad that you're not me<br>Trying to decide whose wife I'd rather be.

Doing what I have done before.  
>It was fun before - not now.<br>This whole "dating two brothers" thing  
>Is <em>my mother's<em> thing - oh, wow…

And next year there's gonna be a baby  
>Wonder how I'll cope…<br>Knowing me I'll probably just sit and mope.  
>And have myself a merry little Christmas, Hope!<p> 


	4. I'd Be Home For Christmas

I'd Be Home For Christmas (Song of the exiled Forrester daughters)

I'd be home for Christmas  
>If I had no choice<br>I could fake, and I could make  
>An effort to rejoice<p>

In a room with people  
>Acting like they care.<br>I'd be home for Christmas  
>If no one else was there!<p> 


	5. Deacon the Deadbeat Daddy

Deacon the deadbeat Daddy  
><span>

Deacon the deadbeat Daddy  
>Had a very shady past<br>If he stayed out of trouble  
>Chances were it wouldn't last.<p>

All of the wealthy people  
>Used to look at him and frown<br>They never liked poor Deacon  
>So they'd run him out of town.<p>

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
>Quinn said "Tell you what -<br>I'm the woman of your dreams  
>Won't you aid me in my schemes?"<p>

Now the dynamic duo  
>Plot and play, but there's a catch...<br>Deacon the deadbeat Daddy,  
>YOU MAY JUST HAVE MET YOUR MATCH!<p> 


	6. Bill's Anger Management Carol(Let It Go)

Let It Go, Let It Go, Let It Go! (Bill's Anger Management Carol)

Oh the fire inside is frightful  
>And your thoughts are getting spiteful<br>But you don't have to let it show  
>Let it go, let it go, let it go!<p>

If your son makes a poor decision  
>And it's clear you're on a mission<br>With a wedding to overthrow  
>Let it go, let it go, let it go!<p>

So whenever you feel the need  
>To dispose of a rival at sea<br>Think before you have done the deed:  
>Just let it go, let it be!<p>

The fire is slowly dying  
>And you get an A for trying<br>With some practice, you'll stem the flow  
>Let it go, let it go, let it go!<p> 


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is Gold

All I want for Christmas is gold! (Maya's Christmas Song)

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care for family values -  
>No, I am a different breed.<br>Group hugs round the Christmas tree  
>Never did a thing for me.<br>I may be too bold,  
>But all I want for Christmas is gold!<p>

I don't want a dressed up Santa  
>with a beard and rosy cheeks<br>Or the sappy Christmas movies  
>Going on repeat for weeks.<br>I don't need a dinner party  
>With some fancy home-cooked meal<br>And a bunch of heart-felt speeches  
>Telling me how I should feel.<br>Sharing in this glorious feast  
>Doesn't thrill me in the least<br>Carols leave me cold  
>All I want for Christmas is gold! (Gold, baby!)<p>

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>Spare me the pajamas, mate!<br>I won't bother to look happy  
>If your gifts are second rate.<br>Why do children write to Santa  
>If it's just "the thought that counts"?<br>I'm straightforward in my wish for  
>Jewelry in large amounts<br>Lots of glamour, lots of bling  
>I picked out a diamond ring<br>Buy it and I'm sold,  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is gold! (Gold, baby!)<p>

Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air...<br>Those stupid brats, I hate them  
>I wanna educate them:<br>Santa is a fake and their toys are gonna break  
>Give me gold, 'cause that's all I can take!<p>

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>I don't need that cheesy stuff<br>All those phony friends who turn their  
>Backs on you when things get rough<br>People who've been bad all year  
>Painting on their Yuletide cheer<br>Am I getting old  
>If all I want for Christmas is gold? (Gold, baby!)<p>

II: All I want for Christmas is gold, baby… :II


	8. Spectras We Have Heard On High

Spectras We Have Heard On High

Spectras we have heard on high  
>Shouting out from parts unknown<br>Listen to their battle cry:  
>"Someday we'll reclaim our throne!<p>

Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester, We'll come back to haunt you!  
>Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester, We'll come back to haunt you soon!<p>

You may think that you can beat us,  
>You may say our ship has sailed.<br>Try your best - you won't defeat us,  
>We've seen worse and we've prevailed!<p>

Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester...

Blown up, killed off, sent on cruises,  
>Turned into a floating head,<br>But despite our cuts and bruises:  
>Spectra's never truly dead!<p>

Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester…"


	9. The Little Boarding School Boy (RJ)

The Little Boarding School Boy

Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
>When they enrolled me, pa rum pum pum pum<br>This is an awesome school, pa rum pum pum pum  
>But I am not a fool, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum

I'm locked up in my dorm, pa rum pum pum pum  
>Playing my drum.<p>

The other kids I know, pa rum pum pum pum  
>Home to their folks they go, pa rum pum pum pum<br>During the holidays, pa rum pum pum pum  
>It's only me that stays, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum

I think of Mom and Dad, pa rum pum pum pum  
>Wishing they'd come.<p>

So now I make this plea, pa rum pum pum pum  
>Won't someone come for me, pa rum pum pum pum?<br>I'm smart and well-behaved, pa rum pum pum pum  
>Adopt me and I'm saved, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum

I'm packed and good to go, pa rum pum pum pum  
>Me and my drum.<p> 


End file.
